


Red Hood!Dick TSFs

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Red Hood!Dick AU [18]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about and within the Red Hood!Dick AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "red hood!dick au, dick and jay before dick died???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since Dick was the first and died as Robin, he never knew the others on a personal level before his death, if that makes sense.

Everybody loved Batman, and Jason got that. He made the dark safe again.

But Jason loved Robin. Love his flashiness, his bright colors, his laughter when it rang through Crime Alley. Loved how hard he kicked criminals in the face, how the kid could make those disgusting criminals cry in mere seconds. 

Batman may have made the darkness safe once more but Robin took it away completely. Robin was light, practically the sun reincarnate.

Then Robin disappeared, and that light went out. For Batman and Jason both.


	2. Literal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Something in Red Hood!Dick flavor where Tim gets hurt and Dick comes down on the people responsible like the fist of an angry god?"

Nobody knew he was undercover. Not Steph, not Kon, not Jason or Cass. Not even _Bruce_.

So how Dick knew…well, Tim would have to ask later.

Later, when he could stand on his own two feet. Later, when he wasn’t drugged and bleeding, and could be completely sure he was going to make it through the night.

Later, when Dick wasn’t completely silent. When Dick wasn’t busy wielding two pistols and shooting at anyone who got near Tim like it was going out of style. 

He finally felt more than heard Dick stand over him. Heard him reloading his guns as he monotonously said, “When I gave you boys that warning I said it was going to be your _only_ one. You get near a bird and you get the bullet.” The gun was cocked. “Did you think I was kidding?”

Tim passed out to the sound of men screaming.


	3. Medication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "three sentence prompt. Red Hood!Dick vs Tim's lack of spleen. ROUND ONE: "did you take your antibiotics today? did anyone sick come near you? can we re-open the topic of you living in a sterile hamster ball?" (Would he even let Tim go out or would he be put on for-your-own-good lockdown?)"

When Tim rounded the corner, he was ready to fight almost literal demons. This gang was supposed to be _bad_ , like every villain he and Bruce ever face _combined_ bad. 

He was not expecting each gang member to already be hogtied, his eldest brother lounging in the center of the group like he was in some sort of spa. Nor his younger brother sitting on the lowest level of the fire escape, legs swinging lazily back and forth.

“Hey, Red.” Dick drawled through his helmet.

“Hood? What’re you-”

“You take your meds today?” Dick cut off almost instantly. Tim felt his teeth clack as he smacked his mouth shut. “You know the rules. No patrol until all injuries are handled, and medications are taken and working.”

“How did-”

“He’s not kidding.” Damian added blandly, like a kid forced to go to the grocery store with his mother. “Why do you think you didn’t see me in uniform all of last week?”

“Hood, this happened months ago, I’m-”

Dick suddenly stood, motioning to Damian - who instantly jumped from the fire escape at the command - as he took firm hold of Tim’s shoulder. “Nope. Turn right back around. Until you take your meds and take _care_ of yourself, you can consider yourself grounded, young man.”

Tim didn’t miss Damian’s _told you so_ grin.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could a request a 3sent for the Red Hood!Dick AU? Idk what exactly, but maybe Damian dying and Bruce blaming Dick for it? Since Damian was living with Dick. Sorry if it's not an good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is fine, was just kidnapped at the time, and is currently the only one on patrol, with Cass.

There was no knock. 

The door to the apartment crashed open, and Tim noticed that the gun was in Dick’s hand almost immediately. He held his hand out to Stephanie - stay here, keep him safe - and ran out into the hall. 

Bruce’s eyes were murderous as he stomped through the apartment. And when they hit Dick, he could almost literally see them light on fire.

“What the _hell_ happened.” He demanded, storming towards him. Dick kept his gun in his hand, even clicked the safety off. “He should have _never_ been out there!” 

“And where have we heard _that_ before?” Dick hissed. He glanced back, though. Into the bedroom where they had set up the medical supplies. Where Damian was currently sleeping under Tim and Stephanie’s careful watch. “He was going after Jason. Apparently had intel he decided not to share with the class.”

Bruce paused, waited until Dick had lowered his gun slightly, then pushed his way into the room. Dick’s own self-loathing was palpable as he let Bruce pass, but he wasn’t in the mood to try and calm his wayward son, not right now. Instead, as he sat on the edge of Damian’s makeshift hospital bed, he threw a barb, one he felt Dick justly deserved.

“Not so easy is it, keeping them safe. Is it, Dick?”


	5. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could I ask you to do number 86 (Seeing Red) with Dick and Tim in your Red Hood!Dick AU? That promt really seems to fit the au."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 86\. Seeing Red
> 
> Set after a while, when Tim is finally comfortable enough to be close with Dick.

It was funny - because people honestly thought that the reason the Red Hood was so tough, so scary, so downright _terrifying_ , was because he mercilessly used guns.

What they didn’t know? He only used the guns because they were the easiest method. 

Tim knew that though, knew the skills the Red Hood - _Dick Grayson_ \- used beyond those bullets. Knew, because Dick had taught him them himself. Knew, because he was using them right now, on the morons who dared to threaten Dick. Dared to threaten his big brother. Dared to punch and cut and shoot and kidnap him. Dared to _hurt_ him in front of Tim.

The Red Hood wasn’t the only one with a mean streak.

(Dick made it his life’s work to protect them - did he really think that mentality wouldn’t return tenfold?)

Tim grinned, as his clouded morals allowed him to punch the gunman’s jaw hard enough to crack it, hard enough to have blood spew from his lips. 

Maybe, to the bad guys, the _Red_ in front of _Robin_ would have a new meaning, after tonight. 


	6. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "RedHood!Dick is life. Just think of Dick taking all of his fellow Robins to the Zoo or something. Just something completely domestic. Has nothing to do with their night job. Damian probably hasn't gone before, so it's a new experience for him. And Bruce never took the others, so they've never gone as a 'family'. Gods, I just love your RedHood!Dick AU."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably just around when Damian goes to live with Dick.

“I’ve…” Damian started, watching as Jason and Stephanie teased Tim. Dick glanced down at him. “I’ve never been here before.”

“No?” Dick hummed. “But I thought you loved animals.”

“I do. I just.” He paused again, as Stephanie jumped on Jason’s back, and the elder laughed. “I’ve never been. Father never brought me.” Stop. “I don’t think he’s ever brought any of us. If it wasn’t a gala or some kind of patrol, we…I don’t think any of us have ever gone.”

Dick glanced down at his phone, at the trackers and facial recognizers, looking for any trace of Bruce or his Justice League cronies. “…Oh.”

“Yeah.” Damian sighed. He stopped then, staring into an enclosure nearby. A snow leopard sat there, watching him sleepily. “It’s nice, though. Going out. With the family. ” Damian admitted softly, as Dick came to stand next to him. After a moment he looked up. “…Thank you.”

Stephanie suddenly called for them, the rest of them a few feet up the path. Dick nodded to her, wrapping an arm around Damian’s shoulders. The boy came willingly, and even seemed to tuck comfortably into Dick’s side. He couldn’t help but grin. “Any time, little brother.”


	7. Save Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hi! if you are in the mood could you possibly do a Red hood Dick where he gets injured badly, and maybe the bat kids don't know what to do except take him to Bruce? (so sorry if I send this after prompts are closed but it looks like they're still open?) thank you bee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after Damian lives with Dick.

It was a second before the manor alarms went off that Alfred suddenly perked next to him, and hummed: “There’s someone in the house.”

Bruce paused, and sure enough, even under the now ringing alarm, he could hear a voice. Young, panicked, shouting as loud as it could. He gasped and jerked up and out of his chair, as he recognized the sound.

 _“Damian.”_ He breathed, running towards and up the stairs himself. He flung open the clock door, and ran into the foyer, where he found not only Damian, but Stephanie too, trailing behind the child, carrying a man way larger than her in her arms.

And he couldn’t help but gasp again. _Dick_.

“He’s dying.” Damian practically wailed, as he caught sight of Bruce and practically fell into his arms. “Father, the Red Hood was shot. Grayson is dying, and you need to fix it. You _need to fix it._ ” 

Bruce held Damian steady as he looked back, now took in the blood soaking Stephanie’s uniform, dripping from Dick’s hanging fingers. 

His mind jumped back to when Dick died, the little body he held in his arms. Back to when he was too late-

He wouldn’t be too late again.

Bruce released Damian to the side and rushed forward, taking Dick from Stephanie’s arms. He barely had a solid hold before he spun around and was already racing back towards the cave.

“Don’t worry, son.” He swore to Damian, knowing he and Stephanie were close on his heels. “I will.”


End file.
